A day at the cinema
by AurelianAce
Summary: Nemesis and his girlfriend go to the cinema to watch a long-awaited film. A little parody/tribute fic to Jurassic World, to celebrate its first anniversary. Gryphus 1/Nemesis x OC **UPDATE** *Read my profile bio. It will show how I'll act against toxic reviews from now on.*


**A day at the cinema**

 **Hello readers, I'm AurelianAce. I know that I've been really innactive lately, but that's what real life is all about: more responsibilities, less time for fanfics. I have some news for you guys:**

-First and foremost, regarding my fanfic about Falco 1, instead of being an alternate version of my first fanfic Skies of Deception, I'm thinking about turning it into a sequel. But do not worry; as a compensation for that, I intend to include all the original aircraft of Skies of Deception into that fic.

-Second, I'm gonna write a sequel of Joint Assault when I finish Joint Assault. Keep in mind that, if I begin writing the SoD sequel at the same time, it will take me even longer than Joint Assault, which, due to causes out of my control, is taking me more than a whole year to finish.

-Third, you might be wondering when I'm gonna fix Alect 1's aircraft description. The anwser is very simple: As Soon As Possible, which, unfortunately, won't be as soon as I'd like to.

-Last but not least, this oneshot is going to be a parody fic and a tribute to Jurassic World, which was released one year ago. You see, I went to watch Jurassic World when it was released in my city, and I LOVED it so much that I though that watching it once was NOT ENOUGH. I also bought the DVD of the movie when it was launched. I'm sorry, I just LOVE the whole Jurassic Park franchise (novels, movies, video games, comics, the soundtracks, everything). The plot of this fic is that the main couple (Ángel Román and Julieta Álvarez) go together to watch the film. It comes without saying that:

*This fic is a total spoiler of my first fanfic Skies of Deception, so, if you haven't read Skies of Deception, read it beforehand. Otherwise, enjoy the spoilers.

*Everything in this fic is property of their respective users. All I own is a PSP with the Ace Combat games (both of them, duh) and a DVD copy of Jurassic World.

That being said, be patient and enjoy the fic...

* * *

 _Santa Fe Base, Leasath, November 25th 2014, 12:30 Hours_

A couple of MiG-29Cs landed at the Santa Fe Base. The leading aircraft sported a two-tone paintjob with a black marking over its nose and grey radome. The other one had a one-tone grey paintjob instead, but it was identical to the other one. Nearby, a couple of Mirage 2000-5, both sporting a two-tone grey paintjob and white radome, slowed down and stopped inside a hangar. The Mirage 2000-5 pilots climbed out of their cockpits and sighed.

-Man, this Nemesis is good!-said Eduardo González, one of the pilots.-Two minutes and eighteen seconds and he shot me down.

-Valkyrie is not too shabby either. While Nemesis acted as bait, she got behind me and shot me down.-replied Julio Romero, the other pilot.-I can't remember the last time I got my ass handed to me that fast.

-Yeah, those two are by far the best aggressor pilots in the Air Force.-answered Eduardo.-May God have mercy on anyone foolish enough to cross their path.

As he said that, the MiG-29Cs stopped inside their hangar and the canopies opened. The blue MiG-29C's pilot was a female pilot with long blonde hair and green eyes, a Lieutenant Colonel called Lucía Moreno, also known as Valkyrie. The other one was a young man with tanned skin, brown eyes and black hair in a mohawk; a Second Lieutenant called Ángel Román, or Nemesis.

-That was a bit anticlimatic, to say the least, Lucía.-said Ángel, as he climbed out of the cockpit of his MiG-29C.-I hoped Swordfish and Atlas to hold out longer.

-I know, right?-said Lucía, shaking her head.-You baited Atlas into a perfect lock-on position and took out Swordfish with a ridiculous ease. You're gonna make it to Captain very soon.

-I'm not a big fan of promotions. All I want is to make my living as an aggressor pilot.-replied Ángel.-Nothing else.

-Your humbleness is so big it covers your eyes.-chastised Lucía.

-Hey, Nemesis!-shouted Julio.-Nice flying out there. Next time, try to let us have some fun, though.

-You're welcome to try anytime, Swordfish.-replied Ángel, grinning.-Just try and bring a fifth generation plane to the dogfight.

-You're that cocky only because you've got the Fulcrum.-retorted Eduardo.-You'd be a sitting duck in a Frogfoot.

-It all depends on the skill of the pilot.-said Ángel.-Just don't give up and keep trying. I'm sure you two will be good pilots.

-And you're a natural.-said Lucía.-Come on, let's get something to eat.

The four pilots headed to the mess hall and ate their lunch. Just as they finished their lunch, Ángel's phone started ringing. He got the phone out of his pocket and looked at the ID.

It was his beloved girlfriend, Julieta Álvarez.

-Sorry guys, I have to answer this call.-said Ángel, heading back to his room.

As he entered, he dropped on the bunk and answered the call.

-Hello, sweetheart!-said Ángel.

What followed was an excited scream.

-OhmyGodÁngelthisiswonderful!-Julieta said, at an incredible pace and as happy as she had won five lotteries.

-Woah, Julieta, take a deep breath and calm down.-said Ángel.-What's the big deal?

-The "big" deal!?-Julieta retorted, her voice dripping utmost disbelief.-It's not just a "big deal", but the biggest deal of the century! The sequel we've all been waiting for!

-What sequel?-asked Ángel, curious.-What are you talking about?

-Jurassic World! The fourth installment in the Jurassic Park franchise!-said Julieta.-After the little flop that was Jurassic Park 3, I've been waiting for this sequel since 2001!

-What!?-said Ángel-Are you serious?

-Ángel, do I sound like I'm making this up?-said Julieta, sounding a bit annoyed.

-No, of course not.-said Ángel.-It's just that, after so much time, it's surprising that they've made a sequel.

-You have no idea how awesome the trailer itself is.-said Julieta.-Check it out if you have time.

-You bet.-replied Ángel.-How's it going, by the way? Apart from the announcement of the movie, I mean.

-Not bad.-answered Julieta.-Things are rather normal here at Alendai. You know, classes, lab practices, seminars, a very long etcetera. How about you?

-I'm doing fine.-said Ángel.-Another training exercise, and another victory for me and Lucía.

-Wow, that makes a total of 9 this week.-said Julieta.-Just how many losses?

-One.-said Ángel.-I got too lax with a guy flying a Frogfoot and got shot down.

-That makes a victory-loss ratio of 9:1.-said Julieta.-You're impressive.

-I manage.-said Ángel.-Sad thing is, I miss you. A lot.

-The feeling is mutual.-said Julieta.-Routine here is not enough to keep me from thinking of you.

-Yeah, it's sad to be apart, but we both knew our time had to come, sooner or later.-said Ángel.-When is the movie going to be released, by the way?

-Jurassic World?-said Julieta.-June 12th, 2016.

-What a bummer.-sighed Ángel.-That's, like, seven months from now.

-I know, but I'm still so hyped!-said Julieta, her usual enthusiasm returning.-Guess we'll watch the movie when it's released.

-Count me in.-said Ángel.-I've been following the whole Jurassic Park saga since I first watched the first movie, but I wanna feel how it feels to actually watch one of these movies in theatres.

-I watched Jurassic Park 3 in the cinema when I was 7.-said Julieta.-I was only a bit dissapointed, but I matured since then and I like that movie enough.

-Same here.-said Ángel.-My favourite one in the saga is The Lost World: Jurassic Park. And yours?

-Mine's Jurassic Park itself.-answered Julieta.-Not that TLW is bad, far from it. It's just that it deviates too much from the original novels, which I read when I was 12.

-You read the novels, then?-said Ángel.-Are they good?

-Even better than the movies, and that bar is set really high.-replied Julieta.-And they're darker than the movies. For example, Nedry, the fat bastard in the first film, is blinded and killed in the car, while in the novel, he is blinded, gutted and bitten in the head before he died. As Muldoon said, "not a nice way to go".

-Gross.-said Ángel.-And I was freaked out by some deaths in the movies.

-Which one did scare you the most?-asked Julieta.

-Eddie Carr's.-replied Ángel.-Poor guy, he gave his life while trying to save the others.

-I was really freaked out by the scene where John Arnold's arm hit Ellie Sattler's shoulder.-said Julieta.-I first thought he had survived the raptors, but I almost screamed when I saw that it was only his severed arm. Well, I'm gonna have lunch. I'll call you soon. Love you!

-I love you too, Julieta. Enjoy your lunch.-replied Ángel, hunging up.

After that, he searched the trailer and watched it.

-" _No wonder Julieta's super hyped by this movie._ "-mused Ángel, after watching the entire trailer.-" _Hell, even I can't wait to watch the film. But I guess we'll have to wait until June._ "

During the next months, Ángel was kept up to date by Julieta of about Jurassic World: the new hybrid dinosaur, the characters, plot elements revealed in the trailers, everything.

 _Neu Hoffnung, Leasath, June 12th 2015, 19:45 Hours_

Finally, after months of waiting, the film was finally released. After having requested a leave to the base commander, Ángel Román returned to Neu Hoffnung. Even he was hyped by the release, since he had been a fan of the Jurassic Park saga since his childhood.

Ángel was wearing a black, short-sleeve T-shirt with the Queen logo and navy blue denim pants. He had knocked on Julieta Álvarez's home's door and was waiting for her. She was wearing a red, short-sleeve T-shirt with the Jurassic Park logo and black denim pants, and had her hair in a ponytail.

-Finally, the movie's been released.-said Julieta, after Ángel and her kissed.

-Jurassic World begins at 8:15 PM.-said Ángel, checking the time in his phone.-We've got half an hour to get to the cinema, and it only takes 10 minutes to get to the cinema from here.

-I know it's a bit early, but I can't wait to watch it.-replied Julieta, as they started walking.

-You couldn't wait to watch it since the first trailer was uploaded.-said Ángel.

-Heheee, guilty as charged.-giggled Julieta.-I'm just a JP fangirl.

Ten minutes later, the couple arrived at the cinema, bought their tickets, popcorn and a couple of colas. Five minutes before the movie began, they got to their seats.

When the movie ended, they got out of the cinema, both having enjoyed the film.

-Wow, that was way better than I expected.-said Ángel, smiling broadly.-I especially loved the raptors.

-Blue, Delta, Echo and Charlie, you mean?-asked Julieta.-They were so cute! To think they are like the original raptors.

-I know, right?-said Ángel.-But that new dinosaur, the In... Indro..., you know, the white one...

-Indominus rex.-said Julieta.-What a beast! It was nigh unstoppable! Almost took out the entire ACU team, killed all those poor dinosaurs, along with Delta and Echo, and almost killed poor Rexy. I almost cried when she began losing against the Indominus.

-Yeah, that Apatosaurus' death reminded me of Littlefoot's mother's death in The Land Before Time.-said Ángel.

-Why did you have to remind me of that, punk?-asked Julieta, slapping Ángel's arm lightly.-I had almost forgotten that one! I cried like a baby when I first saw it!

-Sorry, I didn't mean to.-said Ángel.-Also, Masrani's demise was a bit sad. That poor guy just wanted to save his park.

-I liked him as much as John Hammond.-said Julieta.-For a rich man, he was really kind and humble, but a bit overconfident. He piloted the helicopter without help, and a bit recklessly.

-What about Owen, the "raptor man"?-asked Ángel, as Julieta and him sat down on a bench in a park.-He was a bit cocky. The way he hit on Claire was a bit blatant for a guy whose first date was a failure.

-Come on, he was awesome!-replied Julieta.-I'd like to see you training a pack of large raptors and living to tell the tale.

-Oooh, seems like someone's got a little crush on a certain raptor trainer.-teased Ángel.

-Oh, please, as if you could have kept your eyes off Claire when she adjusted her shirt when she and Owen were looking for her nephews!-Julieta fired back, sneering.

-Oh, come on! Take a joke!-said Ángel, scandalized.

-Hey, you started this game!-replied Julieta.

-This time. You are really used to prank me.-answered Ángel.-By the way, the computer control room guy's shirt scene was a nice reference to the previous movies.

-Yes, it was. I guess I'm not the only one with a "poor taste".-said Julieta.-But honestly, Claire was a bit of a jerk at first. Good thing she matured during the movie.

-Also, the Visitor Center's scene was another nice reference.-said Ángel.-The rotunda, the jeep, the night vision goggles, the banner,...

-Those little details were outright amazing.-said Julieta.-But I guess we both agree on who was the most hateful character.

-You bet.-said Ángel.

-Hoskins!-said Julieta and Ángel at unison, high-fiving after that.

-That guy was a total jerk!-said Ángel.-He thought that only because the raptors followed Owen's orders he could use them as weapons.

-Well, it was a great solace that he got what was coming for him when Delta killed him.-said Julieta.-I know I shouldn't be happy for someone's death, but he was an asshole.

-Speaking of deaths, Zara's was even worse than Eddie Carr's in TLW.-said Ángel.-Poor woman, she got snatched by a Pteranodon, dropped into the mosasaur's pool, dropped and catched by more Pteranodons, and eaten by the mosasaur.

-That was cruel.-said Julieta.

-Well, at least the mosasaur ate the Indominus after Blue and Rexy got an upper hand on the hybrid.-said Ángel.-A little redeeming feature.

-Speaking of the Indominus, I said it before, but what a beast!-said Julieta.-It could detect heat, camouflage both thermically and physically, communicate with the raptors,... Hell, she even killed her own sibling.

-Talk about canniballism.-said Ángel.-Also, to think it could camouflage like that. During the ACU scene, I couldn't see it until it changed colour a bit. It was almost invisible.

-Hell yeah.-answered Julieta.-Can you imagine someone building an invisible plane?

-I really hope no one does something like that.-said Ángel.-It would be absolutely insane to build such a deadly machine. As of now, military aircraft are really lethal as they are.

The couple stood up and returned to their homes, enjoying the walk together.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed the one-shot. I really wanted to publish it today, to celebrate the release of Jurassic World on theatres (or cinemas, whichever you rather). I know it's a but nuts to write a tribute to Jurassic World in an Ace Combat fanfic, but that's how I am, a bit crazy, just like everyone. I promise I'll try to finish my Joint Assault fic as soon as possible and correct any errors and plotholes in my fics when I have some time, but since I'm now studying for my exams, it's a real miracle I wrote this one-shot. Good luck and take care. See you next time


End file.
